Summer Breeze
by cluelesscat
Summary: What would happen if two ordinary girls and the Bladebreakers end up with the same hotel room by mistake? Would there be chaos? friendship? or even the beginning of love?


I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE, ONLY MY O.C. ...And Dari owns herself. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This sucks, I bet the hotel room is going to look like a dump," Dari complained. Her dark brown hair swayed back and forth in a ponytail. She started to fiddle with her mini jacket's strings. She had worn a T-shirt with the mini jacket to accompany it and blue faded jeans.

"But it's better than nothing, right?" Yoru sweat dropped. Her Chinese dress went below her knees. Yoru's wore green, fingerless gloves and pushed away her jet black hair that went past her shoulders.The two girls continued to stroll down the night road. City lights shined down upon the two, making Yoru's dark brown eyes visible and Dari's blue eyes glisten, as many shoppers bustled along the streets. The girls saw some shops that they had wanted to visit, but decided to reach their destination first.

-----------------------

"Good evening, do you have a reservation?" A clerk asked from behind a desk in the main lobby.

"Yes, room 342." Yoru replied with a bow.

The clerk gave a puzzled look. "Y-Yes, right this way, " she had responded stuttering a bit. The clerk led Dari and Yoru to their room. "Enjoy your stay!" The clerk walked away quickly in a bit of a panic. Dari and Yoru walked into their room and threw their bags on the bed closest to them. The room wasn't too shabby with tannish-white walls and ceiling, a TV with cable, a nice view of the city, well-made beds, and a marble-tiled bathroom. Pictures of flowers and places were neatly hung from the walls, leaving a 'home-sweet-home' feeling.

"Why are there so many beds if there are only two of us?"

"Who knows, the stupid people can't count, that's why. Scratch that, if they are too stupid to count, then they wouldn't even have this job."

"You can be so mean sometimes Onee-chan," Yoru chuckled. Suddenly, door had swung open and five strangers walked in by the names of Tyson, Chief, Max, Kai, and Ray.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN OUR ROOM?!" they all shouted in simultaneously.

"GET OUT! This is OUR room!" Yoru yelled and threw the closest object to her, which happened to be a small vase that had almost hit Tyson square in the face.

"What did you do that for?!" scolded Tyson.

"Oh..um...I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hu-" Yoru was cut off by Chief.

"It gives you no right to throw something at someone!"

"I-I'm really really, sorry for that." Yoru apologized while repeatedly bowing like there's no tomorrow. The two groups argued with each other when finally Dari snapped.

"Alright guys, you either get out or I'm a make you the hard way." Just to make sure the boys got the message; Dari towered over them while cracking her knuckles. They refused to leave none-the-less and Dari kicked them out one by one, starting with Kai smashing right through the door. Wood pieces flew all over when he had done this as the rest were being kicked out. "Good riddance." Dari said slamming what was left of the what was once a tall piece of nicely refurbished wood.

"Wasn't that a little too harsh there Onee-chan?" Yoru asked. Before Dari could answer, there was a knock, which turned out to be more of a badly chipped piece of board. Yoru answered the door by looking through the holes and saw the clerk with the strangers from before.

"I'm sorry for the misunderstanding; it seems I accidentally booked you all in the same room." The clerk apologized.

After the two groups gotten everything straightened out over a few cups of tea and some cake, they introduced themselves. (Yoru: Cups and tea? Cat: Hey, don't look at me! I didn't write that, Dari did! Honest!)

"I'm Ray, Ray Kon," said the black-haired pony-tailed boy.

"Tyson," continued the one blue hair and a cap on.

"I'm Kenny, a.k.a. Chief, and this is Dizzy. She's trapped inside my laptop."

"Nice to meet you girls!" Came a voice from the laptop which seemed to be Dizzy.

"I'm Max!" the blonde boy replied cheerfully. "Oh and this is Kai, he doesn't talk much," Max concluded.

"Well, I'm Yoru and this is Dari, my Onee-chan! Um...sorta." Yoru sweat dropped. The group exchanged puzzled looks.

"What do you mean sorta?" Ray asked.

Dari sighed, "Ehhh... She likes to call me Onee-chan, but we aren't related or anything." The room was echoed with 'Oh!s', except for one 'Hmph' from a certain Russian.

"We should get to bed, but...Uh...Who's going to share beds with those two? We don't really have enough for all of us." Tyson had said looking rather grossed out.

"I'd rather sleep on the floor than to look like some slut."

"So you'd rather sleep on the dirty floor?" Dari said while poking Yoru.

"Anyone feel a draft in here?" Yoru sniffed.

A few moments had passed and no one had responded. Dari and Yoru looked around nervously as the room fell as silent as a deserted cemetery.

"We'll share beds with them."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cat: I'm not really good at this, it's my first fanfic... Yoru: Why do I sound so shy? Couldn't you at least make me alittle lively? Dari: Yoru, you just cussed. I already think that's pretty lively. -sweat drop- Cat: Uh...sorry. I need help, I can't think of the pairings. Dari/Kai sounds good...yet creepy.  
Dari: ME AND HIM?! No way! And who's sharing beds. mumbles I'd rather sleep outside and look like a hobo. mumbles  
Kai: This is just stupid, who's going to offer their beds to the likes of you two?  
Dari: -is beating up Kai for the heck of it-  
Yoru: Right...you have fun with that onee-chan. Anyway...Cat can't decide who's offering. Just leave her any suggestions about the pairing. That should help Cat decide who's offering or not. Thanks for reading this!


End file.
